The present device generally relates to a burner for a gas-powered cooking appliance. In one aspect, the disclosure relates to a burner having vertically-oriented flame outlets distributed across a surface thereof.
Various solutions have been developed to provide improved heat distribution in gas burner arrangements. In one example, burners have been developed with two or three concentric burner rings to distribute heat outwardly in various levels. However, such burners typically require an increased height, due to each inward level being positioned vertically above the outer levels. Further, such burners may be complex and visually unappealing. Even further, many burners that direct flames outwardly are limited in the area over which the flames are provided, requiring a large flame size, which may present efficiency issues, including the presence of a “dirty flame.”